Technophobia (stori sain)
Technophobia oedd y stori gyntaf yn y gyfres sain Big Finish The Tenth Doctor Adventures. Dychwelydodd David Tennant a Catherine Tate yn y rolau'r Degfed Doctor a Donna Noble yn eu tro, ac mae'n digwydd yn ystod y bedweredd gyfres o Doctor Who. Crynodeb y Cyhoeddwr "When the Doctor and Donna visit London’s Technology Museum for a glimpse into the future, things don’t go to plan. The most brilliant IT brain in the country can’t use her computer. More worrying, the exhibits are attacking the visitors, while outside, people seem to be losing control of the technology that runs their lives. Is it all down to simple human stupidity, or is something more sinister going on? Beneath the streets, the Koggnossenti are waiting. For all of London to fall prey to technophobia..." Plot I'w hychwanegu. Cast * Y Doctor - David Tennant * Donna Noble - Catherine Tate * Bex - Niky Wardley * Jill Meadows - Rachael Stirling * Brian - Chook Sibtain * Kevin - Rory Keenan * Lukas - Jot Davies Cyfeiriadau * Mae Donna yn sylwi fod hi wedi teithio dwy blwydd yn ei dyfodol. Diwylliant poblogaidd * Yn y dyfodol hwn, mae mwyaf o ffilm yn 3D. Mae 'na hefyd ffilm am Justin Bieber. * Mae gen Katie Price bersawr. Adwerth * Roedd Donna wedi bod yn siopa yn Henrik's yn ddiweddar. Technoleg * Mae'r Doctor yn cynhyrfu ynghylch dongles. * Mae'r sgriwdreifar sonig yn methu gweithio pan mae'r gweithrediadau ymennydd y Doctor yn aros gweithio. Arglwyddi amser * Gall y Doctor yn diffodd gweithrediadau uchaf ei ymennydd, yn gadael gweithrediadau motor ac ieithoedd yn unig. Nodiadau Stori I'w hychwanegu. Crysondeb Golygfeydd * Mae'r Doctor yn dweud wrth Donna yr oedd llawer o'i ffrindiau pennaf wedi bod yn robotau. (TV: The Invisible Enemy, The King's Demons) * Dydy Donna ddim yn deall llawer am technoleg, ac hefyd mae technoleg yn diflasu hi. (TV: The Runaway Bride, Journey's End) * Mae Donna yn dweud wrth y Doctor fod hi ddim wedi gweld unrhyw o'i dyfodol. Rhybuddiodd y Doctor hi yn erbyn sbïo ar ddigwyddiadau dyfodol yn y Llyfrgell. (TV: Silence in the Library) * Cyn ffeindio'r Doctor yn yr amgueddfa, mae Donna yn mynd i siopa yn Henrik's. (TV: Rose) * Mae Bex yn gofyn Donna os oes rhywun fod hi angen gwirio. Mae Donna yn tybio fydd ei mam a gramps yn iawn. * Pan mae Kevin yn mynd i fewn y TARDIS am y tro cyntaf, mae o'n sgeptigol gyda'r dimensiwns mewnol. (TV: An Unearthly Child, Rose) Yn ôl fo, tric gyda drychau oedd o. (TV: The Unicorn and the Wasp) * Yn ôl Donna, mae'r TARDIS yn "fizzles in". Mae'r Doctor yn ceisio cywirio hi wrth gwneud y sŵn y TARDIS. Bydd yr Unarddegfed Doctor yr un peth ar long ei TARDIS. (TV: The Time of Angels) Dolenni Allanol * Tudalen swyddogol [https://www.bigfinish.com/releases/v/the-tenth-doctor-adventures-technophobia-1405 Technophobia] ar bigfinish.com en:Technophobia (audio story) Categori:Storïau sain 2016 Categori:Storïau yn 2011 Categori:Storïau yn Llundain Categori:Storïau sain Tenth Doctor Adventures